El amor siempre triunfa
by DawnPanIno
Summary: La kaichou fue elegida como princesa en un festival, pero sus principe no es quien ella quería que fuera, al final el amor siempre triunfa y junta a los corazones que estan destinados a estar juntos.


**El amor siempre triunfa.**

A veces pienso en como sería Seika sin mí, yo me he estado encargando de la presidencia del consejo estudiantil, desde que este plantel se convirtió en una escuela mixta.

Mi nombre es Misaki Ayuzawa, tengo 16 años de edad – Narraba una chica de cabello negro azulado de unos hermosos ojos cafés – Y a parte de ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil, soy una maid, trabajo de mesera en un restaurant llamado "coffe latte".

▬ ¡Kaichou! – es un grito tan desesperante que me estresa solo pensar en él.

Ese chico Usui Takumi, un alíen pervertido acosador del planeta feromona, con sus ojos verdes y su cabello rubio, todas las chicas caen rendidas ante él, pero lo único que hace es molestar.

▬ ¿Qué quieres Usui? – lo odiaba en cierta manera pero debía de ser cortés.

Estábamos en la sala del consejo, era un lugar para trabajar y no para divertirse, siempre se lo decía a Shintani Hinata, un amigo de la infancia. Ahí estaba Usui, sentado en una silla esperándome, como siempre lo hacia, de ahí su apodo de acosador.

Terminaba de acomodar y hacer papeleos para el día siguiente, ya que era hora de volver a casa, pero no para mí, yo tenia mi trabajo de medio tiempo del cual siempre me había quejado.

▬ Misaki-san, olvide decir que mañana se llevaran acabo las elecciones del festival de primavera… y los estudiantes como mala broma te han postulado▬ me dijo el vicepresidente.

▬ ¡¿Qué? ▬ pregunté exaltada ▬ Esos… alumnos sin quehacer.

Estaba enojada, era una mala broma, muy mala, esos chico querían molestarme y claro yo jamás iba a ganar un concurso de belleza para ser la princesa de un festival de primavera.

▬ Kaichou, creo que tu vas a ganar▬ Dijo Usui mientras estaba sentado en una silla descansando.

▬Cállate Usui idiota, Yuukimura ¿Sabes como voy en las votaciones? ▬ pregunté curiosa.

▬ Pues a este paso, tú ganaras Misaki-san ▬ decía el chico mientras revisaba una lista de encuestas que se habían realizado ese día.

▬Vez, te lo dije ▬ mencionó Usui con una risita de victoria.

▬ ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿Por qué? ▬ pregunté.

▬ Si, todas las chicas te tienen miedo y ninguna quiere participar en contra tuya, por eso ninguna se inscribió ▬ decía el chico de cabello verde.

Mañana eran las elecciones, yo no podía, no quería ganar, eso me haría ponerme un vestido de princesa y estar todo el día del festival con el chico que asignaran como rey, en lugar de vigilar que todo estuviera en orden para las visitas que recibiríamos.

▬ No puede ser, esos chicos si saben lastimarme ▬ dije con tono de tristeza.

Suspire hondo y Yuukimura sin más que decir se fue, agarre mis cosas y me dirigí al café. Y claro como era de esperarse Usui me siguió.

Al entrar ahí estaban los tres idiotas comiendo y también Shintani hablando maravillas de mí. Cuando Usui entró, hubo un momento en que ese extraterrestre y Hinata-kun se vieron, era una aura oscura como si vieras pelear a dos perros por su comida, y yo me sentía la comida.

La gerente Satsuki me llamó, así que entramos a la cocina. La gerente me miró y después sonrió.

▬ Usui-kun me pidió que te hiciera un vestido de princesa que usaras mañana, él quería que fuera transparente, pero decidí que fue de un tono rosa, fui a comprar la tela, pero no había y encontré este hermoso lienzo de color blanco –decía la gerente enseñándole una hermosa ropa blanca con un poco de brillo.

▬ ¡Ese alíen pervertido!... ¿Como que transparente? - Estaba enojada que podía hacer, me había mandado hacer un traje… debía admitirlo, la gerente lo había hecho hermoso.

▬ Yo también ayude tía - dijo Aoi que estaba sentado en una silla, con su peluca rubia y enojado por no poder trabajar con nosotras.

La gerente rió y aceptó la ayuda de su sobrino, me dio en una bolsa muy bonita con el vestido al terminar el turno, cerramos y nos fuimos, ese pervertido me esperaba en el callejón.

▬ ¿Por qué siempre me esperas? - le pregunté a Usui.

▬ ¿No puedo esperarte? - me dijo.

¿Qué no había oído mi pregunta?, exigía una respuesta y él salía con tonterías, claro que no podía esperarme, solo hacía que se ganara más el título de pervertido. Caminamos hasta mi casa, Usui me acompaño todo el camino, no hablamos mucho ya que no tenía ganas de responder y si el abría la boca solo saldría una completa estupidez como de costumbre.

▬ Usui trata de que mañana no haya desorden en la escuela, si me eligen de princesa no tendré mucho tiempo de controlar a la escuela - Dije, estaba sonrojada, lo sentía, pero Usui nunca se habría dado cuenta.

▬ Kaichou estas toda roja… ¿Te sientes bien?... - Ese pervertido tocó mi frente- Tienes fiebre, quítate la ropa, te morirás de calor si no lo haces – Dijo con una risilla.

No me aguante, quería golpearlo, yo estaba siendo honesta con él y él con sus tonterías, típico de un hombre.

Era la mañana siguiente, estaba en mi habitación, las cobijas cubrían mi cara, no quería ir a la escuela, todos se burlarían de mí ya que yo no era digna de ser una princesa, mucho menos aparecer así ante toda la escuela, yo merecía respeto y con eso no lo ganaría.

A pesas de mi desilusión, me levante, me vestí y dudé en si tomar la bolsa con el vestido o no, así que lo hice, de todos modos, si no lo usara se lo tenía que devolver a Usui, él lo pagó y era su propiedad.

Al llegar a Seika todo estaba adornado como si fuera un carnaval, había puestos por donde fuera, todos los chicos entusiasmados vendiendo comida, haciendo juegos, etc.

▬ ¡Misaki! – Gritó Yuukimura que venía corriendo – Espera por favor.

Me detuve a oír lo que quería decirme el pequeño vicepresidente, después de detenerse, respiró un poco y de la nada salió Kanou, su guardaespaldas personal o como parecía ser su "amigo".

▬ ¿Qué pasa Yuukimura? – pregunté.

▬ Kaichou recuerda que la coronación será en una hora, así que necesitaremos su presencia en el escenario para entonces – dijo el muchacho mientras se alejaba con el chico de lentes.

Solo, quería alejarme un poco de tanta gente, fui a la sala del consejo, estaba vacía y desordenada, justo como la había dejado ayer.

Suspiré, mientras veía por la ventana, estaba calmada, si calmada, no iba a dejar que aquellos chicos que me jugaron la broma se rieran de mi por salir como princesa, aprendí algo en el café y es "No te avergüences de lo que eres, ni de lo que haces". Les demostraría que podía ser una buena y tranquila princesa en lugar de demonio enloquecido.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, mi calma había terminado, Usui entró, cerrando la puerta atrás suyo.  
>Estaba nerviosa, pero ¿Por qué rayos sentía esto?, desde hace mucho me estaba pasando, cada vez que lo veía sentía que no podía respirar, pero él, tranquilo como sin nada; me miró, acercándose lentamente a mi…<p>

▬ Kaichou… - dijo él con una voz tan seductora.

Me sonrojé, se venía acercando más, tomé la bolsa del vestido y la puse enfrente de mí como muestra de separación

▬ Toma, éste ve...vestido es tuyo – dije nerviosa, ¿Qué querían que hiciera, ya estaba demasiado cerca y no sabia que excusa decir para que se alejara y créanme que no quería golpearlo.

▬ No, es tuyo – mencionó.

Yo estaba en contra de la pared, no podía retroceder más, Usui pasó su mano izquierda por mi hombro derecho y se apoyo en la pared, ¡Estaba atrapada!, que podía hacer, estaba tan cerca y cada vez me ponía mas nerviosa.

▬ Ayuzawa, Te amo – dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas, era tan seductor, tan Usui Takumi.

▬ A…Aléjate de mi, yo no estoy para tus bromitas – empuje al chico hacia atrás, estaba tan harta de que siempre me dijera lo mismo, yo… yo también lo quería pero siempre que lo decía, siento que lo mencionaba en broma.

Me sentí un poco triste, Usui me abrazó y luego me puse a llorar. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser lo mismo?

En ese momento tan intimo se abrió la puerta, de golpe y un grito me alejó de Usui he hizo que me sonrojara.

▬ ¡Misaki-chan! – gritó de una forma infantil un chico.

▬ Misaki-chan Yuukimura me dijo que viniera a buscarte, pero veo que interrumpo -exclamó enojado Shintani.

▬ Claro que no – dije, tomé de la mano a Hinata y salí del salón, todavía estaba sonrojada.

Dejando a Usui atrás y aun jalando a mi amigo de la infancia, me hizo una pregunta.

▬ Misaki-chan ¿Tu quieres a Usui? – preguntó con su vocecita.

▬Claro que… no, es un alienígena acosador – dije enojada – no hagas preguntas tontas por favor.

Al salir, Yuukimura me tomó de la mano derecha y me llevó al escenario que se encontraba en medio del patio, ya con una multitud aclamando resultados.

Subimos, había unas cien personas allá abajo entre las cuales pude distinguir a Usui mirándome con eso ojos esmeralda que tanto me robaban el sueño.

▬Atención todos – solicitó el vicepresidente – Vamos a decir los resultados de los reyes de este año para el festival de primavera.

Empezó a abrir un sobre con los resultados.

▬La reina de este año es… - dejo en corto la frase para darle un tono se suspenso – demos un fuerte aplauso a Misaki Ayuzawa quien ganó el primer lugar de las elecciones.

El público aplaudió y yo me acerque a donde estaba el chico hablando, Kanou que estaba ahí no se por qué ayudó a Yuukimura a ponerme una pequeña tiara en la cabeza.

▬Ahora veamos – dijo el peli verde abriendo un sobre – El rey de este festival es un chico que logro por un voto ganar las elecciones este chico es…

Estaba segura de que Usui iba a ganar, el es tan guapo y todas las chicas votarían por él.

▬El ganador es… Shintani Hinata – mencionó Yuukimura.

▬ ¡¿Qué! – exclamé.

El chico subió al escenario saludando a toda la multitud, se acerco a Kanou y este le puso una corona de rey.

▬ ¿Por qué ganó Shintani y no Usui? – mencioné con una voz de sorprendida.

▬Creo que la mayoría de las jóvenes votó por Hinata, ya que él es más simpático que Usui y ha rechazado menos chicas– dijo el peli verde.

Hinata logró oír la pregunta que había hecho, y preguntó

▬Dijiste que había ganado por un voto – dudó el castaño- ¿Quién quedo en segundo lugar?

Yuukimura revisó unos papeles.

▬El segundo lugar le pertenece a Usui ¿Por qué? – preguntó el vicepresidente.

Shintani se quito su corona enfrente de todos y dijo:

▬Yo renunció al puesto de rey y se lo dejo al segundo lugar.

Hinata le dio la corona a Kanou y Yuukimura habló.

▬Como el rey renunció, la corona es dada al segundo lugar: Usui Takumi.

El rubio subió al escenario. Cruzó una fría mirada con el Shintani y susurró:

▬Pensé que me odiabas – dijo Usui - ¿No crees que esta sea una oportunidad perfecta para estar con Ayuzawa?

Shintani lo ignoró pero al final con una sonrisa dijo:

▬Yo quiero que sea feliz y si que tú estés a su lado es necesario, lo aceptaré, pero no voy a abandonarla, algún día Misaki se dará cuenta de que me quiere.

Con esas palabras Hinata bajo del escenario. Kanou le dio la corona a Usui.

▬Kaichou – dijo Usui – yo quería que tu vestido fuera transparente – afirmó con una sonrisa y provocó mi enojo.

▬Estúpido Usui—susurré por lo bajito.

▬ Es cierto que al final el amor siempre triunfa—murmuró mientras sonreía y yo lo veía sonrojada, creo que alguna vez en la vida estaba de acuerdo con él.

Fin.


End file.
